


Wrong Daddy

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bromance, Caught, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Family, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Klaine, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Reunions, Sexual Humor, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine haven't seen Burt, Carole, and Finn in a while; they might as well surprise them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Daddy

Kurt and Blaine haven't seen Burt, Carole, and Finn in a while; they might as well surprise them. Blaine knocks on the door repeatedly like a child. He always acts like it's nothing when they plan to come down and visit, but Kurt knows he's always secretly excited. Finn answers the door.  
"Surprise!" They say simultaneously.  
"Hey little bro!" Finn says, hugging Kurt.  
"Hey bro-in-law!" He adds, now fist bumping Blaine.  
"Who is it?" Carole asks, leaning her head out of the kitchen doorway.  
"Kurt! Blaine! Hey!" Shouts Burt.  
"Oh, hi! We were just about to eat dinner." Says Carole.  
After they all serve themselves spaghetti, salad, and cheesy breadsticks, they sit at the dining table. They catch up on pointless news stories and what's happened at their jobs. While Blaine's listening to Finn go on about a football game he was at the other day, he inches his foot towards Kurt's, who is sitting across the table. Blaine smirks and nods like he's really interested in what Finn is talking about, but it's actually because he notices that Kurt stiffens from him rubbing his foot along one of Kurt's legs. Kurt clears his throat and straightens his posture.  
"Uh, you all right, Kurt?" Burt asks.  
Trying to ignore his rising erection, Kurt says "Er, yeah. Could- could you just pass the pepper, Daddy?"  
"Sure." Burt and Blaine say at the same time. Everyone goes silent.  
"Uh.. Here." Finn says, placing the pepper next to Kurt so the two "Daddies" don't have to figure out who he was talking to. Of course Kurt meant his actual father, but he never actually calls him "Daddy". With Blaine messing with Kurt, his brain couldn't work properly so he mixed thoughts of last night with what he was actually trying to say.  
Blaine and Kurt stare at each other for too long, but nobody says anything about that. Nobody's saying anything.  
"Uh.. I- I didn't realize he said a specific person.." Blaine says, breaking the dead silence.  
"Huh, you sure about that, padre? I mean, Blaine." Finn barely says between giggles, which makes Carole join in.  
"I'm just gonna go.. Wash my plate off." Burt says with wide eyes.  
"I'm a bit tired so I better be off to bed." Finn says. He walks over to kiss Carole on the cheek. "Night, Mom." He walks over to Blaine and gives him a hug from behind while Blaine's still seated. "Night, Dad... Oops, wrong Daddy."  
He's never going to let this go, and he'll probably tell the rest of their friends. Maybe secretly messing with Kurt around family isn't the best idea, Blaine thinks.


End file.
